Someday Soon
by Nessa Shadows
Summary: As time passed, things only seemed to get worse and worse—her condition was getting worse and worse. It was hard to watch, but all we could do was wait and hope. Hope that somebody would find us soon. Hope that we would live...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be a little project that I'm doing on the side XD. Don't expect this to be updated regularly or quickly…yeah…So, I got this idea when I was thinking about Angel Beats in school one day; so, you should expect this to be a little more on the angsty/sad side. There will be a lot of fluff/romancing going on (yay). So…enjoy!

* * *

Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. Nobody thought that this would happen. It was a semi-regular day for me. I was on my way to my doctor. You see, I was very sick—fatally sick.

I was diagnosed with this sickness 4 years ago. My doctor quickly put me on a small regimen. It wouldn't cure me because we had caught the sickness too late, but it would at least keep it at bay for a little. He would give me two weeks' worth of medicine and send me on my way. I was on my way to get some more, and if I didn't get any soon, the effects will get worse and I would start to die.

This trip was different than usual: Reborn had told the guardians to accompany me while he went to Italy to work with Giannini on the rings and boxes. They had agreed without a fight, for the most part *cough*Hibari*cough* to come along. Soon we were sent on a private, electricity-driven train to my doctor in Osaka—3 hours away.

The trip started out regular. Hibari sat by himself in a corner of our compartment. Mukuro sat alone as well, entertaining himself with illusions. Lambo had stayed home with Mama. That left me, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna sitting together talking and laughing. Well more like Yamamoto laughing, Gokudera and Ryohei yelling, and me and Tsuna trying to calm everyone down but failing miserably.

All in all, it was like a normal day with the guardians. But everything seemed to change in a small amount of time.

We had all been in the middle of a laugh, an hour away from our destination, when the train jolted.

_That was how it started._

We didn't mind it because trains usually did that. It wasn't until it jolted again, much rougher than the first, that we realized that something was wrong.

Then suddenly, we were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was happening so quickly. First we were heading to Osaka, and then we were falling.

_Then we crashed. _

__The sound of metal bending and breaking grated my ear drums. Shouts from the guardians were heard, but it sounded like they were far away. But the pain wasn't. I could feel as my body slammed onto the floor and something pierced my side. Pain seared through me, but I was too dazed to even make a sound.

I looked around with distorted vision. I had no idea where I was or where anyone else was. I forced myself to move, my muscles screaming at me and my side burned, but I pushed myself; I had to find my friends. Who knows what could've happened to them? What if one of them was stuck under some rubble, or worse?

My muscles were stiff, only allowing me to rise onto my hands and knees at first. After a few tries, I was able to get to my feet with the help of the wall. Using that as a makeshift crutch, I began my search.

After a few moments of searching and not finding anything, I decided to try to call out for someone. The outcome of my first attempt was a painful-sounding croak. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Anyone!" I called again and again until I heard something. I called out again, and again I heard the response. Someone was calling my name! I stumbled in the direction of the voice, my legs getting weaker with each step. My name was called again, closer than ever. Soon I could see them: Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all together, using each other as support.

Tsuna's clothes were ripped up everywhere. Cuts and bruises could be seen on various parts of his body. Yamamoto was hurt, but not as bad—from the outside—he had a long but shallow cut under his eye, a split lip, and by the way he was limping, I could assume that he had a sprained ankle. Gokudera looked just like Tsuna, except that he didn't look as frightened as he did; he seemed miffed, but upon further inspection, I could see some relief—or maybe that was just my blurry vision.

We moved towards each other as fast as our injuries would allow. I was given a weak hug from the three, giving one in return. Breaking away, we shared a look; a serious we-have-to-find-everybody-else-before-it's-too-late kind of look.

Silently, with the rest of the guardians on our minds, we set off.


End file.
